


Intro and Request Info for Series

by InfernityChick



Series: Cute Little One Shots and Scenarios [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: One Shot, Requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernityChick/pseuds/InfernityChick
Summary: Title says it all.I do not own any of the anime or characters used in these one shots, I only own the plot of the specific stories.





	Intro and Request Info for Series

**_This is my ultimate complication of my one shots and scenarios. All of these are female reader insert, so I'm sorry but writing for male readers is just too hard for me. Before you ask, yes requests are open, for now._ **  
**_Now, here is a note for all of my readers: I will only do certain yutubers, kpop idols, and characters from animes and cartoons that I know. I won't post my lemons on here because I don't really like them, and I won't be writing them any time soon, so I apologize if you expected me to write them. You can also request scenarios for anime characters, so please read on to see what I need for those. I won't do any AUs for any character because I feel like they become too OOC. There also may be chapters on here that are for characters not on the list, but that is only because they were either written a while ago on a separate story or I just had a burst of inspiration. I also don't want to do one shots or scenarios where the reader and character(s) just met - it just feels rushed and forced to me - so they will already be friends or in a relationship already. Anyway, the characters you can request are:_ **

**_Anime:_ **

**_Seven Deadly Sins_ **  
**_*Helbram_ **  
**_*Meliodas_ **

**_Akatsuki no Yona_ **  
**_*Yun/Yoon_ **  
**_*Zeno_ **

**_Attack on Titan_ **  
**_*Levi Ackerman_ **

**_Assassination Classroom_ **  
**_*Karma Akabane_ **  
**_*Nagisa Shiota_ **

**_Black Butler: Book of Circus_ **  
**_*Joker_ **  
**_*Dagger_ **

**_Brothers Conflict_ **  
**_*Tsubaki Asahina_ **  
**_*Fuuto Asahina_ **

**_Code: Breaker_ **  
**_*Toki Fujiwara_ **  
**_*Yuuki Tenpouin_ **

**_Corpse Party_ **  
**_*Yoshik Kishinuma_ **  
**_*Satoshi Mochida_ **  
**_(These will take only place either in Heavenly Host or after they get back.)_ **

**_Cute High Earth Defense Club_ **  
**_*Ryuu Zaou_ **

**_Diabolik Lovers_ **  
**_*Ayato Sakamaki_ **  
**_*Subaru Sakamaki_ **  
**_*Kou Mukami_ **

**_Fairy Tail_ **  
**_*Natsu Dragneel_ **  
**_*Sting Eucliffe_ **  
**_*Eve Tearm_ **

**_Fruits Basket_ **  
**_*Kyo Sohma_ **  
**_*Momiji Sohma_ **  
**_*Hiro Sohma_ **  
**_*Hatsuharu Sohma_ **  
**_(For each of these the curse is either still in effect or it was just lifted)_ **

**_Fushigi Yuugi_ **  
**_*Tasuki_ **  
**_*Noriko_ **

**_Hakuoki_ **  
**_*Heisuke Todo_ **  
**_*Souji Okita_ **

**_Hiiro no Kakera_ **  
**_*Mahiro Atori_ **

**_Hunter x Hunter_ **  
**_*Killua Zoldyck_ **  
**_*Pokkle_ **

**_Inuyasha_ **  
**_*Bankotsu_ **

**_Kamigami no Asobi_ **  
**_*Apollon Agana Belea_ **  
**_*Takeru Totsuka_ **

**_Magi_ **  
**_*Kouha Ren_ **

**_Noragami_ **  
**_*Yukine_ **

**_Servamp_ **  
**_*Lawless/Hyde_ **  
**_*Sleepy Ash/Kuro_ **  
**_*Old Child/Hugh_ **

**_Uta no Prince-sama_ **  
**_*Otoya Ittoki_ **  
**_*Syo Kurusu_ **  
**_*Ai Mikaze_ **

**_Vampire Knight_ **  
**_*Senri Shiki_ **

**_Vocaloid_ **  
**_*Len Kagamine_ **

**_Yu-Gi-Oh Franchise_ **  
**_*Yusei Fudo_ **  
**_*Crow Hogan_ **  
**_*Kalin Kessler_ **  
**_*Kite Tenjo_ **  
**_*Shark Kastle_ **  
**_*Yuya Sakaki_ **

**_K-Pop_ **  
**_*Suga, Jimin, Jungkook (BTS)_ **  
**_*Jackson, Mark, Bambam (Got7)_ **  
**_*Woozi, Joshua (Seventeen)_ **

**_Youtuber:_ **  
**_Jacksepticeye_ **

**_Cartoon:_ **  
**_*Ulrich Stern_ **

**_Things I can do:_ **  
**_Child character and/or reader_ **  
**_Slave character_ **  
**_Sick character or reader_ **  
**_Character and/or reader death_ **  
**_Angst_ **  
**_Siblings_ **

**_Things I will never do:_ **  
**_YANDERE!_ **  
**_Slave reader_ **  
**_First meetings_ **  
**_Lemons_ **  
**_Love triangles_ **  
**_Incest_ **  
**_AUs_ **

**_Things I need:_ **  
**_One shots-_ **  
**_Character/Person_ **  
**_POV_ **  
**_PLOT!_ **

**_Scenario-_ **  
**_Anime, five random characters/people on the list, or Band_ **  
**_POV_ **  
**_PLOT!_ **

**_So that's about it! I'm going to try to not put up many Author's Notes - unless something big or important is going on. Feel free to request, and I'll try my best to fulfill it, but please don't forget that I have other stories that I'll be working on as well - and school, work, and other stuff I'm doing right now. Also, your request will not be fulfilled if I don't receive a plot for it. I'm sorry, but it's just too difficult to think of plots for all my stories and ones for every request on here. Thank you so much for all of your support!_ **


End file.
